


Stuck

by Theatre_In_The_Dark



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatre_In_The_Dark/pseuds/Theatre_In_The_Dark
Summary: Is Dana Scully ready to move on from Fox Mulder?
Relationships: Dana Scully/Other(s), Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: X-Files Angst Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [payback16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/payback16/gifts).



> For Jamie (payback16) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I always cut these to close to get a Beta. Sorry! I proofed and hope its enough.

“Scully” Scully rushed into her office and grabbed her phone  
“Hi Dana its Mom. Is it a bad time?”  
“No, I was just getting my things together. I had surgery this afternoon. How are you?”  
“I am good Dana. I just wanted to remind you about the dinner on Saturday Night. The one celebrating Bills promotion.”  
“Yes, mom I have it on my calendar I will be there.”  
“Dana will you be coming with anyone?”  
There it was Scully thought. Her Mom polite way of asking if Mulder and her were back together yet. Her Mom had more faith in them then she did.  
“No just me Mom.”  
“Well that’s fine Dear I will sit you with me then.”  
Scully groaned internally. She hated being the Solo one at things. Especially lately with her family.  
“Sounds great Mom. I will see you then.”

Scully left work around 6:00pm and just really could not convince herself to go home yet. She hated the apartment she lived in. It was so clean and white and sparse. It was not home. So instead of another TV Diner and Boxed Wine Scully decided to treat herself. She stopped at the Root:1 Tavern. It was a place she had tried to get Mulder to go with her to but she never succeeded. She was not really sure when it had ended. Well not really ended. More like she had to run before she fell down the rabbit hole with him. She still loved Mulder; she could not see herself ever not loving Mulder. She had moved through the soul crushing pain of leaving him. It had made her physically sick to do it. She stayed in bed for weeks. Her mother force feeding her and threatening her with being committed if she did not pull herself together. It was the hardest thing she had ever done, even harder than giving up William and she had been pretty sure then that she would die from the pain.

Scully walked into the Tavern and took a seat at the bar. She ordered a glass of Malbec and accepted the menu. She ordered the grilled chicken and a salad. As she waited a man came up by her.  
“Is this seat taken?”  
“Umm no go ahead” Scully said.  
“My name is Trevor, Trevor Nelson.” He said reaching his hand out.  
“Dana Scully”  
“What brings you to this fine establishment tonight Miss Scully.”  
“I am just grabbing a quick bite.” Scully answered and then picked up her phone to look at.  
“So, I should take that as you are not in the mood to talk.” Trevor asked her with a grin  
“I’m sorry, it’s just been a long day and I am really just looking to get some food and then go home.”  
“I understand. I just moved here and was in a training seminar all day”  
Scully sighed, she figured she should just go with the conversation. Maybe meeting new people was not a bad thing. Just then the waiter brought her food.  
“So, Mr. Nelson, was it, what do you do.”  
“I teach at the University.”  
“What do you teach?”  
“Umm it’s an area most people are not interested in. I won’t bore you with it. How about you what made your day so long?”  
“Oh, I work at the Hospital. I had surgery this afternoon.” Scully said taking a bite of her chicken.  
“A Doctor?!? Well now I am impressed. Beautiful and smart.”  
“Has that line worked before?”  
“No, but can’t stop a guy from trying. And it is true I might add”

Trevor and Scully talked for about an hour more before Scully deiced it was time to go. When Trevor asked for her number, she gave it to him. The conversation had been nice. But why did she feel so guilty?  
“You know why Dana. Mulder. You know your husband?” Scully signed and groaned and started her car to drive home.

The next day  
Scully was updating her case files. If people knew how much paperwork was involved in the Medical Field, they would never consider it.

Around lunch time her phone rang.

“Scully”  
“Dana? Its Trevor.”  
“oh Hi.” Scully glanced around, then thought why? She really had not thought he would call her.  
“I know they say to wait before calling, but I thought if I waited too long you would forget who I was”  
Scully softly chuckled.  
“So anyway, I was wondering, would you like to have dinner sometime?”  
Scully felt herself begin to panic. This felt like cheating. Was it cheating? Yes, I guess it was. But it had been 2 years. They had never spoken of divorce, much like they really didn’t speak of the marriage. What was one dinner? Mulder would never know. And maybe this would let her know where she really stood with her feelings for Mulder.  
“Dana, you still there?”  
“Sorry Trevor, um yes that would be nice.”  
“Great. What works for you. I am pretty light on my schedule right now; my classes won’t start till the fall.”  
“Umm This is actually my last shift for the week. I am off the next 4 days.”  
“How about tomorrow night then? 7pm? Do you know Café Italiano?”  
“I do. That sounds good. I will see you then.”  
“Looking forward to it Dana.”  
Scully hung up and leaned back in her chair. She had a pit in her stomach. She knew she either needed to start to move on or really focus on helping Mulder and herself to heal and to then to see if their relationship could heal as well.

The next day Dana threw herself into cleaning her apartment. She was trying to keep her mind of dinner. Was it a Date? When was the last date she had been on?  
Scully sat down on her couch with a cup of coffee and actually tried to think of her last date. Jerse? No Ed Jerse was not a date, Ed Jerse was a fuck. A fuck to get back at Mulder, even though her and Mulder were not a thing. But again, that was not true. Her and Mulder had never not been a thing if she was being honest with herself. She had always felt a pull to Mulder and she knew Mulder felt it also. He had told her that.  
Scully groaned and stood up. It was after 4 and she knew she needed to get ready. What did you even wear on a date these days?  
At 7pm Scully pulled into the restaurant parking lot. She sat for 5 more minutes in the car. She thought about turning around and going home. This felt wrong. She has butterflies. She was a married woman. Separated but still married. She took her vows serious.

“Then why did you leave him Dana?” Scully said, if your vows meant so much why did you leave. “Because we both would have drowned if I hadn’t”

Just then Scully saw Trevor walk outside. She knew it would be mean to leave him hanging. This could be whatever she wanted it to be. A new friendship. She got out of the car and waved at Trevor.

Trevor leaned in to hug Scully. She stiffened a little but went with it.  
“I thought maybe you were standing me up” Trevor said.  
“Well I thought about it” Scully laughed nervously.  
“Well, Umm I am not sure how to respond to that.”  
“Trevor, I think I need to be honest with you. I was in a relationship for a long time. A complicated one. We have been separated for a bit. This is my first time going out with anyone else. I am not sure what I am even looking for. Do you think we can take it easy, slow? Just friends having dinner for now. That date word just….”  
“Dana, I understand. Thank you for telling me. I enjoyed your company the other night. I am happy to have dinner with you. Even if it’s just as friends. And hey if we take the date word off the table that means we can gorge ourselves on pasta and tiramisu, nothing to prove.” Trevor said with a laugh.

Scully felt herself relax. She followed Trevor into the restaurant. As the evening went on Scully found herself really enjoying talking to Trevor. She did not feel an attraction to him but she could see this being a great friendship. They ate big plated for manicotti and lasagna and shared a bottle of wine.

As coffee and dessert were served Scully asked “so we have talked about bad dates, my work, childhood. You keep avoiding your work. “  
“Well I have been having a good time. I did not want you to run for the hills. I mean Doctor, turned FBI Agent, turned back to Doctor. You’re a class act Miss Scully.”  
“lol, I would not say that. My time at the Bureau was, well interesting. My department was not very fond of let’s say.”  
“Well then we have that in common. My studies are a little out of the normal. I um deal in, well….”  
“Trevor, really it can’t be that bad. You are a professor after all.”  
“I deal in Parapsychology. Mainly in the studies of abduction scenarios and the effect it has on mental health.” Trevor said in one breath while looking at his hands.

Scully couldn’t help it she burst out laughing. She laughed and laughed with tears streaming down on her face.

“What it’s not that bad Dana. I mean…”  
“No, no, you don’t understand….” Scully said gasping for breath.  
Trevor looked confused. Scully finally calmed down some drinking some water.  
“Trevor, have you ever heard of Fox Mulder and the X-Files.”  
“Yea I have, I am surprised you have. He is a God in my field. His case studies have brough so much to the field. Made it legit, relatable. I heard he is making a comeback. That he is working on a book about his time at the Bureau. I can’t wait to get my hands on it.”  
Scully was surprised. “A book? Really? That is wonderful.”  
“So, Dana, how do you know about the X-Files….wait?!?”  
“Yep that’s me, Agent Scully. The other half of the X-Files”  
“So that means your complicated relationship is…”  
“Yep”  
“uh. Well, that is something. I mean I followed the work of the X-Files for years. I don’t know why I never made the connection.”  
“Well I mean the division really was Mulder’s Baby. I was just extra set of hands.”  
“I would not say that. Your experiences brought a lot of validity to the study. Meany people, a lot of women, site you when they talk to me.”  
“Really? I never knew. I am happy if it helps people.”  
“So, you didn’t know about the new book?”  
“No, but I am happy he is working again. We do not talk much these days. Its complicated.”  
“So, you have said. So, I am guessing all this means….”  
“This isn’t a line it’s going to sounds like one…Trevor I have had a really good time” Trevor rolls his eyes “I think we could have a great friendship. But I am just not really in the market for more. But I do want to stay friends. I enjoy talking with you.”  
“Well I won’t say I am not disappointed. But a friendship would be nice. I mean I am sure I am no Fox Mulder.”  
Scully smiled.  
Trevor continued “So then as friends, Saturday would you like to go to the air and space with me?”  
“I would say yes, but my family is having this big party for my Brother. Military promotion.”  
“Oh, that’s wonderful. How about Sunday then brunch?”  
Scully sat back thinking for a bit. When she did not respond Trevor spoke back up.  
“Look Dana. I know you are not looking for anything. I just enjoy your company.”  
“Brunch sounds nice. There is a little café near the hospital, Jasmines, maybe 11?”  
“That sounds great.”  
When Scully got home that evening she sat on her couch. She found herself relaxed. It was nice to talk to someone. Someone who knew and respected her previously work. Work she often felt she had to hide from people. She also thought to what he had said about Mulder and the book. What did that mean? Why had she not heard from him?  
“Because you have not given him any reason to call. You left him” Scully groaned and stood to go to bed.

The next few weeks passed pretty quick. Scully found that she really enjoyed the time at her brother’s party. Her mother had even commented on her improved mood. Sunday brunch was becoming a regular thing with Trevor as well. She enjoyed the friendship that was growing. She had even introduced him to her assistant at work and the two of them had been seeing each other for a few weeks now.  
One Sunday at brunch Trevor dropped a small bomb on Scully.  
“So, I saw Mulder on Friday.”  
Scully coughed on her coffee “Excuse me.”  
“Mulder, we had lunch on Friday.”  
“Why?”  
“His book. He reached out to me when he learned about the new program and my research. It aligns with what he is writing about.”  
“Oh”  
“Dana, look I don’t want to pry. You have not told me much but enough that I feel I am not far off putting the pieces together.”  
“Trevor, look…”  
“All I am going to say is that he looked well, Dana. He seemed happy. He is very excited about the research.”  
“That’s good. I am glad”  
“Dana don’t give me that.”  
“I don’t know what you want me to say Trevor”  
“He is still wearing his ring. I think you should call him. It is clear you still love him.”  
“It’s not that simple.”  
“Isnt it?”  
The rest of brunch passed with idle chit chat. They parted ways and when Scully got home, she cried. She cried for herself, for Mulder, for the time the lost, for William, for Missy. For all of it. When she was done, she took a hot shower and made some tea.

She sat in her window seat and watched as rain fell over the city. She missed Mulder. She knew the reason she did not call was that it was easier for a clean break.  
“But is it?” She asked to the empty room.  
After about an hour she picked up the phone and hit #1 on her speed dial. It was time…

“Mulder, it’s me….”


	2. Chapter 2

“Mulder it’s me” Scully said

There was silence on the other end of the line. 

“Mulder?” 

Mulder was stunned. He didn’t know that last time he had heard her voice. There had been occasional texts, emails. Her checking on him. 

“Yea I’m here.” Mulder said.

“I just, well honestly I am not sure why I called”

“hmmm” Mulder said with a sigh. He knew he should just be happy to hear her voice, not to feel anger or resentment that she called with no reason. 

“That’s not true.”

“What’s not true Scully?”

“I called not so much with a reason but with a statement? That doesn’t seem like the right word. I umm, I heard about your book”  
“Oh” Find some words man, Mulder thought to himself. She is trying here, least it really did seem like she was if he let the other feelings go.

“Yea I um, talked to someone you interviewed and I just I wanted to say I am happy for you Mulder. “

Mulder did not know what to say. He wanted to ask who she had talked to and when. Instead he simply said “Thank you Scully.”

“Well I guess, ummm, I guess I will let you go. “  
“Ok, thanks for calling Scully.”

They both hung up. Mulder sighed and leaned back into his couch. He wanted to kick himself for not saying more. He knew it must have been hard for her to call him and he basically shut her down. So much ran through his head. He did not want her to think he didn’t want her to call, he did. 

Things were so hard when she left. He knew now that it was what needed to happen. It took him a long time, and a lot of therapy to realize that. If Skinner had not kicked his ass into therapy, he doesn’t even want to think about what would happen. But he did go and he kept going. He started writing. And now the book was almost done and they had already contracted him for a 2nd book. He wanted to call Scully when he got the offer but he had chickened out. And now? Now she had called. And he wanted to call her back and tell her everything. He wanted to see her. He wanted to take her out on a date. Maybe start rebuilding what they had. 

Mulder was pacing the living room. He finally tossed his hands up and said “Fuck it”

“Scully”  
“Hey it’s me” Mulder said smiling into the phone.

“Hey Mulder” 

He could hear the hesitancy in her voice. 

“I, umm, I am sorry if I seemed off when you called, I was just so surprised, in a good way Scully”

“I understand Mulder”

“I wanted you to know how good it was to hear from you and I was wondering if maybe we could meet for Coffee, I can tell you about the book.”

“Yea that sounds nice Mulder.”  
“I am not sure of your work schedule and on Wednesday I have to head to NYC to see my publisher, but I am back the same day.”

“I am actually off this whole week. I had to much PTO and it was use it or loose it so to speak.”

“Ohh Scully do you have a trip to Graceland planned.”

Scully laughed “No, just had planned to see my Mom tomorrow for dinner and then Ellen on Friday.”

“Well then why don’t we have lunch on Thursday? 

“Sure Mulder, Thursday sounds great.”

“Great, how about Martens? I know you always liked going there. Noon?”

“I will see you then Mulder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I we will get to the lunch date :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Scully headed over to her mother’s house. They were going to spend the day cleaning and reorganizing the downstairs bedroom. Scully’s Aunt was coming over from Ireland to spend a month with Maggie. Maggie had not seen her sister in many years and was excited for the visit. 

Scully pulled in the driveway and entered the house.

“Mom, it’s me”  
“Dana I am in the kitchen”  
“Mom that smells amazing!”  
“I thought we could have some coffee and I made a Quiche. Little food before we get to work”  
“That sounds great, I had a yogurt this morning but nothing else.”  
“Come sit tell me how you have been, we have not really talked since Bills party”  
“I have been good. Really busy at work. My research is going well.”  
“I have missed you at church.”  
“Sorry mom, I have been having brunch with a friend on Sundays. It is often one of my only free days and it is just nice to have the time to talk.”  
“Oh, which friend Dana?” Maggie’s asked very curious as who her daughter was spending time with.  
“His name is Trevor, and before you ask its is nothing like that. He is actually dating my assistant. Trevor is new to the area, we met one night at ROOT:1. He works in at the University.”  
“Well that’s nice dear”  
“Mom…. He is actually in a field similar to what Mulder and I use to work in. Its funny, Mulder actually just interviewed him for a book he is working on.”  
“A book Dana? That is wonderful. Have you and Fox been speaking then?”  
“Umm, well we did last night. Trevor actually pushed me to it. He told me Mulder was still wearing his ring.” Scully told her mom, while twirling her own ring around. She had kept it on a necklace this whole time, right next to her cross. But in the last few weeks, when she wasn’t at work it found its way back to her finger.  
“Of course he is Dana, he still loves you, like you still love him. How was the conversation.”  
“Awkward. But good. We are having lunch this week.”  
“Dana that is wonderful. I always knew you two would work it out. I think the fact he is writing is a great sign Dana.”  
“I hope so Mom.”  
The rest of the day passed quickly. Scully and her Mom shared a pizza before Scully took off for the evening. 

She was just walking into her apartment when her phone rang. 

“Scully”  
“Hey Scully it’s Me”  
“Mulder” Scully was surprised to hear his voice. She thought maybe they would not speak till lunch on Thursday. “How are you?”  
“Good, good. I umm I know we said we would have lunch on Thursday, and its Monday now.”  
“Yes, you are correct it is Monday.” Scully couldn’t help the little chuckle that escaped her lips. She couldn’t help it; she was actually thrilled to be talking to him. He sounded good, he sounded like her Mulder. Not the Mulder she left 2 years ago. 

Mulder equally was thrilled to hear her laugh. It was a sound he missed, one he cried over missing. He knew he was part of the reason that the laughter left their house. He wanted that back.

“Well, anyway being that it is Monday and I know you are off tomorrow, and well I don’t have anything planned. I just thought maybe we could hit the Mall up, maybe wonder around the natural history museum?”

Scully was stunned. Was he asking her on a date? Could you date your husband? 

“Never mind Scully, I am sorry. I shouldn’t just assume you have nothing planned.”

Scully did not realize how long she must have paused on the phone. 

“No Mulder its ok. I don’t have any plans. I am just surprised. I mean it’s been...”  
“A long time Scully. And I know we should talk about all of that, and I really want to. But first I thought maybe we could just see each other, have some fun. Scully…I have missed you.”  
“I have missed you to Mulder.” Scully could feel the emotion in her voice and she knew he could hear it also.

“So, what do you say Red, Come check out all the Horny Dead Animals with me”

Scully laughed, “Sure Mulder, that sounds like fun. 10?”

“Umm how about 9, there is that café by the sculpture garden, maybe we can grab coffee first?”  
“Sure, Mulder I will see you then.”  
“Night Scully”  
“Night”

Mulder hung up the phone and leaned back on the couch. He had butterflies in his stomach. He could not believe the was going to see Scully, for the first time in 2 years. He was thrilled Scully had called him the other night. It scared the shit out of him also. He knew the road ahead would not be easy. They had a lot to work on. With a sigh he headed upstairs to shower and head to bed. He wanted to be fresh for tomorrow.

Scully was finding it hard to fall asleep. She was like a kid the night before Christmas Day. She just wanted it to be tomorrow. She wanted to see him, to wrap her arms around him. She hoped he would be open to that. She needed to know he was really ok. That they could maybe start to rebuild what they had. Sleep finally came for her. That night she dreamed of their wedding on that tiny island. Where they had pledged to love each other forever.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Scully was up with the sun. She was nervous and excited. She finally decided she could not wait anymore and she would head over early and maybe have some tea to sooth her nerves before Mulder arrived. 

Walking into the café Scully saw the place was fairly empty except for one tall lanky man with dark hair and hazel eyes. Mulder. He was reading the paper and did not notice her. Scully watched him for a minute. She loved this man so much it physically hurt at times. She twirled her rings on her finger and walked over to him.

“Is this where I say great minds think alike?” Scully said as she approached him

Mulder looked up and dropped his paper, it slides to the floor as he stood.   
“Scully” It came out as more of a prayer then a word. “Can I?” Mulder said as he gestured to hug her.  
“Please” Scully said and it came out as more of a sob then a word. 

Their arms wrapped around each other. And for the first time in 2 years Scully felt whole. Her tension vanished; her body relaxed. They finally parted and just staired at each other for a beat.

“I am not sure it is so much great minds Scully as trying to fight nervousness? Hmm” Mulder said with a smirk.  
“You may be on to something.” Scully said with a laugh. “I am going to grab some coffee”  
“I got it. Still the same Scully?”  
“Umm I switched to Oat Milk if they have it.”  
“Ah I should have known. It is better for the environment they say”

Scully leaned down and picked up the paper that had fallen and then sat. So much for time to kill the nerves she thought. But maybe it was for the best, like ripping a band aid off. 

“Here you go, one oat milk latte with honey for the lady. I also grabbed some muffins, we can share, or whatever.”  
“Thank you, Mulder.”  
“So, Scully, how is work?”  
“Umm work is good. My research is going well. We are moving into phase 3 trials soon.”

“That’s really great. You are doing a lot of good for those kids Scully.”  
“Mulder, I want to hear about the book. I was so surprised and happy when I heard about it”  
“Umm its good. I started working on it maybe a year ago. My therapist and Skinner were pushing it on me. I figured why not? My publisher it really hopeful and I already have an advance on a second one. That is what I have been working on now. The trip on Wednesday is actually to finalize the cover art and a press schedule and such. It will head to press in the next few weeks.”  
Scully reached across the table and grabbed Mulders hand squeezing it.   
“That is amazing. I am so happy for you. I can’t wait to read it.”  
“Thank you. So how did you actually hear about it? Is Agent Scully cruising the Alien message boards and not telling me?”  
“No, I actually talked to someone you interviewed for it. Or maybe it’s for the second one, I am not sure.”  
“Really? Hmm”  
“Yea Trevor over at the University we are friends”  
“Oh Trevor?” Fuck thought Mulder, he mentioned he was seeing someone. “Yea he is a good guy. Doing some really solid research. He mentioned he was seeing someone. I’m sorry I didn’t know Scully.”  
“What? Oh no Mulder he is not seeing me. Did you think?”  
“I mean Scully you know I think any guy would be beyond lucky to be with you.”  
“Well I am married Mulder, and so no. He is dating my assistant though. We met at a restaurant one night. He did ask me. We went to dinner, as friends, that is when he told me about his work and we had a good laugh over the similarities. He is a good friend but nothing else.”  
“Well, I am not going to lie I am really glad to hear that.” Mulder said smiling at her, “So Scully you are married, who is this lucky guy then?”  
“Some lunatic that I am hoping I can smooth some rough patches over with. I kind of miss him.”  
“I bet he misses you to. I actually bet he realizes what a fuck up he was. What he lost. I bet he has spent 2 years in therapy and making changes in the hopes that you would have coffee with him again one day.”  
“Hmm well look at that, we are having coffee.” Scully said with a big smile. “Mulder, I know we have a lot to work. I have been in therapy myself. We both made mistakes. But I hope you know there was never anyone else, there never could be.”

Mulder was choked up and cleared his throat. “Well Scully what do you say we go do something fun. There is a new exhibit that I really think you will like.”  
“Let’s do it G-Man”


	5. Chapter 5

“Mulder I can’t believe you took me to a mushroom exhibit! Do you know I have not eaten a single mushroom since our nice little trip to the forest?” Scully said with a laugh and lightness to her she had not experienced in a long time. 

“Scully it was fun! Admit it. What’s a little fungi among friends?”  
Mulder and Scully were strolling in the Mall. The weather was sunny with a breeze. They passed a hot dog cart and Mulder made a motion to it, Scully nodded. They bought some lunch and found a spot on the grass to sit and watch people.

“This has been really nice Mulder”  
“Yea it has Scully. I know you may be sick of me for the day or have plans. But if you don’t, the Air and Space is showing Independence Day on the IMAX today. Maybe we could grab dinner?”  
Scully staired hard at the man before. The man who when she last saw him had lost so much weight, had a full unkempt beard, stayed locked in an office for days on end in the same clothing. The man before her now looked healthy. He had put weight on, was muscular. She assumed he was running and weight lifting again. His hair was shiny, his clothes looked new. She shook her head to herself. 

“It’s ok Scully, I know we should move slowly, I am just so glad we got to do this today”

“Oh Mulder, I didn’t mean no. I was just thinking. Umm, I am not sure about a movie. Maybe we could, umm, go somewhere, talk have some tea.”  
“Well, there is not much around here, we could go back to the house if you want.”  
Scully froze for a minute; she had not been there since the day she left. She had planned and thought about it for a while. She packed a few bags and left.   
“Sure Mulder. I can just follow you there.”


End file.
